Untiltled for now
by HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts
Summary: Ruby/Regina pairing. Possible Emma added to the mix in later chapters. Mentions of CS, but they're not together.
1. Chapter 1

"Giiiiinaaaa," The lanky waitress/Wolf whined, resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "Is it time yet?" Ruby asked.

"No, Dear, and if you keep asking, you can just stay here and I'll go out by myself." Regina playfully threatened and checked her watch. "Five more minutes until Henry gets out of school then we can go, okay?"

"Fiiiine," Ruby huffed and looked around, "Can I at least transform?"

"Promise you won't pounce on me this time?" Regina rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"I was happy to see you," she whimpered, even in her human form Ruby looked like a kicked puppy.

"You can change, Ruby, you don't have to ask," Regina said as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before stepping away, watching with curiosity as Ruby became a wolf in front it her, it always peaked her interest when it came to Ruby changing to and from wolf.

Five minutes later, Ruby, in wolf form, and Regina, were walking down towards the diner, the wolf protectively keeping an eye out, times had changed, yes, but Regina was still a target to some people.

* * *

Ruby and Regina had bonded in the underworld, after Snow successfully got back to Storybrooke, she worked with the fairies to get everyone back there, somehow, the spell went array and ended up bringing Mulan, Ruby and Dorothy to Storybrooke as well as Charming, Regina, Emma, Henry, The Constipated Forest Fart, The Alcoholic Butt-Pirate, and her child, Rumple and Belle.

The night was celebrated by all at the diner as per usual after a "mission"

Ruby was so happy to be with her family and loved ones, and everyone loved Dorothy.

But later that night, Regina had caught Robin with her and her blood boiled. Ruby wolfed out, growling and snapping her jaws at the pair.

Robin looked helpless, and he just looked to everyone in hopes of being saved.

Regina set her hand between Ruby's shoulder blades, calming the wolf slightly. "Be gone with you," was all she said as she composed herself like the evil queen she once was, and it out a shiver down everyone's spine, Henry looked up at the commotion having been showing Roland a game on this iPod so they both had an earphone in to distract them.

When that was all over and done with, Robin made the decision to leave, Dorothy deciding to do so too.

Regina met them in the town square with her sister by her side, the baby in Robin's arms, it looked as if he wasn't about to leave without a fight, Regina made quick work of freezing him handing the baby to her sister, Zelena was more then thankful as her powers still weren't like they used to be before the underworld trip.

They both worked together to send Roland, Robin and Dorothy to Oz.

* * *

Ruby shook out of the memory and huffed before bumping her nose against Regina's hand, making the mayor smile down and pet her Wolfy girlfriend.

"Hey, mum, Ruby." Henry said as he met them at the entrance to the diner.

Ruby just licked her lips and pounced on Henry playfully, licking all up the side of his cheek, Regina covered her mouth to stop from laughing too loud, as she made quick work of stopping Henry's head from cracking on the concrete with a wave of her hand.

Ruby jumped off the teen and slowly transformed back to her human form, holding a hand out to help him up as he laughed with a look of disgust due to being licked. "Gee, someone missed me he playfully teased."

"Your mother was busy at the office all day and I was home alone, so I had no one to annoy." Ruby grinned putting her arm over Henry's shoulder as the trio headed into the diner.

"Hey guys," Emma said catching their attention, as she saw them.

"Hey, Ma," Henry smiled, sliding into the booth beside her, setting his back-pack at his feet, reaching into it to pull his folder out full of homework and a pen from the front slip of the folder.

Henry looked up at Regina as she and Ruby slid into the other side of the booth, it wasn't long before Ruby actually had to start her shift so she usually sat with them on the days she started later.

Snatching a few of Emma's fries, Henry dipped them into the ketchup popping them into his mouth, before beginning on his homework, phasing out the conversation the women started discussing which was either about him or about their jobs.

Finding Henry deep into his homework when Regina went to ask him what he'd like to order she just looked to Ruby. "I'll just get him his usual, if he doesn't want it, I'll take it back." Ruby said and kissed her girlfriends cheek before getting up, bumping her fist with Emma's who was about to leave also to work night shift at the station.

"Hey, Regina, do you think you and I can have a private talk, later?" Emma asked as she finished off her fries.

"I think that would be do-able." Regina nodded and smiled at Emma softly. "How's Neal doing?" She asked, knowing Snow was a little sleep deprived due to her son needing to be with her a lot.

"Still screaming the house down, you don't think he's figured out that if he see's Belle and Blue he knows to go in total melt down, right? Cause I was taking him for a walk, and all of a sudden, he was screaming, all because Blue was walking towards us."

"I think he puts them in the column of 'My family is about to leave without me again.' And he's figuring out life, Henry wouldn't stop crying at one stage and I asked Snow to hold him, and he just stopped.. I think, even then he knew about everything."

"Yes well, we do have a very smart son." Emma chuckled and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Until it comes to math." Henry said as he slid his folder towards Regina and scooted around the booth, giving Regina a chance to look at the equations.

"Ah, you'll pick it back up, Henry, you did amazing in New York, maybe us taking you on missions is bad for your schooling." Emma joked and Henry just playfully glared at her.

"Like you lot could try and stop me going." He laughed softly. "Maybe you leaving me here would be bad, remember Wendy's brothers? What if I was here for that and they hurt me or something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but you wouldn't of been here anyway because Greg and Tamara kidnapped you." Ruby pointed out and poked her tongue at the teen who looked up as Ruby sat Regina's and Henry's food on the table.

"Thanks Ruby." Henry chuckled and leaned up, playfully scratching Ruby behind the ear, making the waitress happily sigh at the movement before she registered what was happening and she batted his hand away with a playful scowl at him. Henry returned to watch Regina helping him with his homework after Regina also thanked her girlfriend for the meal.

"Anyway, Regina, I'll visit you for lunch tomorrow for the talk?" Emma asked as she stood and finished her milkshake.

"Yes, Dear. Have a nice quiet evening." Regina smiled up at the blonde before turning her head to explain an equation to Henry.

The next day, Emma had messaged Regina a few minutes before lunch time and told her she'd be there soon, also apologizing for waking up later due to the night shift.

It was no more then half an hour later that Emma had knocked onto her office door and popped her head in, a bag from Granny's in one hand a drinks tray in the other. Emma thanked the brunette's assistant for letting her in before she shut the door with her boot.

"Emma, how are you feeling?" Regina asked concerned, seeing the bag's under Emma's eyes.

"I got to the apartment this morning cause I was too exhausted to drive home, I didn't want to crash the car or something, and my magic has been on the fritz because I'm so tired, like, I sneezed in the shower and fucking burnt myself with the water.. I have cold showers in summer!" Emma huffed and sat on the lounge toeing her boots off.

"I'm sorry, Dear. Would you like me to put the cuff on to stop your magic?"

"Maybe just something else in case I need it in case of an emergency?" Emma chuckled and leaned back against the back of the lounge. "Ruby said that there's dessert for us too in the bags." Emma sat forward, picking up a bag that was hidden behind the other.

"Oh, she said that Granny was working on a new apple pie recipe and that Granny wanted me to be the first to try it, I guess. I'm looking forward to it, also."

"Yes, anyway." Emma nodded slowly. "I need your help."

"What is it, Dear?" Regina asked as she pulled a Styrofoam container from the bag, pulling out a fork also, popping the container open, taking a mouthful of the pie, she started to eat, almost moaning at the taste, she grabbed her phone, quickly texting Ruby to let her know the pie was delicious before turning her attention back to Emma.

"I-I'm pregnant, and when I told Hook, he fucking took off!" She mumbled but Regina heard her quite clearly.

"Well, that's his loss, how far along are you, Dear?" Regina asked as she stood and walked over to her desk, setting her phone on it so they wouldn't get interrupted.

"Eighteen and a half weeks, nineteen on Monday." Emma said as she pulled an ultrasound picture from her pocket to show it to Regina as the brunette sat down

"Oh, that's so precious." Regina said softly and smiled, looking at Emma with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Regina." Emma said as she forked through her fries.

"Well, do your parents know?"

"No, they have no idea, Please, Regina. You can't tell them."

"I won't tell them, but you'll have to." Regina said and placed a hand on Emma's forearm.

"Not just yet, I want to hide it for a while, but with David and I both working at the station it'll be hard. I need your help somehow."

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital and I'll make them prescribe you something to help with morning sickness and get them to give you something to say you need time off work."

* * *

"Regina what if I just.. Go out of town for the rest of the time, and come back saying I was doing something for the police in another state.." Emma said as she started to panic, her breathing getting quicker.

"Now, Emma, I'm sure that's good in your mind, but you can't just go away and make this go away too, you want this, or you wouldn't of told me.. You want Henry to be a big brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, well, I do, but I never though it would be me getting pregnant off that fucking twat, Killian." Emma growled.

"Emma, that's not very good language." Ruby said as she came over to the couple with a few cardboard tray of to-go coffee's.

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do about it?" Emma huffed.

"Nothing, but can you just not use as much of that language here in the diner? I know you're pissed, but this is a family place, how about we all go back to Regina's and we can talk about what Whale said." Ruby smiled softly and rubbed Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay," Emma sighed and stood, her senses heightened, she caught a smell of some food and took off towards the bathrooms.

Ruby went to set the coffee's down, but Regina shook her head. "I'll go, you take those home, dear, I'll be there soon," Regina kissed Ruby's cheek and went after Emma

* * *

 **Written for my beautiful girlfriend, unedited, rush job to get it posted for her. Lemme know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had transported herself and Emma to the mansion and the three women were sitting at the kitchen island on the stools, sipping their coffee's that Ruby had bought back from the diner, half strength for Emma, the blonde let out a soft groan before standing slowly, heading to the sink, tying her hair into a pony-tail as she went before she leant in, sticking her head under the tap, taking long gulps of water from the faucet to get rid of the sick taste from before.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Regina asked as she came over, rubbing Emma's lower back slowly and gently.

"Uh-huh." The blonde mumbled after washing her face with a few splashes of water before turning the tap back off, lifting the bottom of her shirt up to dry her face off.

"Hey, Em?" Ruby asked and looked at Emma's stomach when it was revealed.

"Yeah?" Came the murmured reply as Emma leant back over the sink, taking long deep breaths.

"How far along did you say you were?" The wolf asked carefully.

"Almost nineteen weeks, why?" Emma asked looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"Regina, I have an idea seeing as Emma doesn't want to tell anyone she's pregnant. But when she gets too big to hide it... Why don't you and I just say she's carrying for us?" Ruby shrugged. "I mean, if I were to get pregnant, it'd be like, a litter. And well, you told me you couldn't have children..."

Emma's head snapped up and she looked at both the brunette's. "You'd say that for me?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, I think that's a great idea, Ruby." Regina smiled, leaning over the island to kiss her partner.

"Yeah, I get those sometimes," Ruby smirked and looked over at Emma who was rubbing her stomach quietly.

"Em, you okay?" Ruby asked as she watched her friend.

"Yes, I- I'm just processing. Thank you for helping me." Emma smiled and moved closer to the couple, hugging them tight.

 ** _~Six Weeks Later ~ Twenty-Five Weeks Pregnant~_**

Emma crossed her arms, leaning back against the couch in her home with a pout on her lips, she just tried to eat her onion rings, and as soon as she was about to take every bite, the baby's magic had turned it into a salad, making Emma almost gag, she liked Salad, she did, but she REALLY wanted those onion rings.

She grabbed her phone and dialled Regina's number as she had memorised, biting her lip as the line rang.

" _Emma, is everything okay?_ " Emma heard Regina ask as the call connected.

"Yes. Uh, well, no.." Emma sighed. "I'm bored, can I go to your place and play Henry's Xbox? He took it over last time he visited." Emma said.

" _Of course, do you still have your emergency key?_ "

"Yeah," Pushing herself up off the couch, Emma continued to speak "The baby keeps changing my food into something else."

" _What are you eating?_ "

"I was trying to eat onion rings, but the devil child kept changing it to salad, and not the good kind, like the kind with the Greek feta instead of the Danish one, and like, no olives, so it tastes gross, and I really just want onion rings," Emma whined as she made her way to the outside trash with her onion rings so they didn't stink the house up, she waved a hand, locking her home up before starting to walk towards the mayoral mansion.

" _Maybe you should just try eating something the baby wants for once instead of fighting it, Emma?_ " Regina chuckled.

Emma groaned and looked around. "Regina, can I stay over tonight?" Emma asked almost desperately.

" _Of course, Dear. I'll come home on my lunch break and set the guest room up for you,_ "

"No, I'll just stay on the couch in the den, it's comfy, I mean, I've slept there before that night I was drunk, Remember?" Emma shrugged.

" _Yes, but, being pregnant, it won't be good for your back to stay on that for so long, I'll drop by the store on my way home this afternoon before getting Ruby from work and I'll cook something for dinner that we'll all enjoy, even the baby._ "

Emma beamed and quickened her steps when she turned onto Regina's street, she pulled her keys from her pocket and searched the keychain for Regina's key, which she painted red so she knew it was Regina's but the nail polish was starting to chip off from clanging against all the other keys, she let herself into the mansion, putting the keys back into her pocket as she made her way through to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open, she pouted at not seeing any juice.

"Hey, 'Gina?" Emma asked innocently.

" _Yes, Emma?_ " Regina asked, and Emma heard the sound of something dropping on the phone.

"Can you please grab some of that juice I like when you go to the store?"

" _Of course, Dear, I should get back to work, you relax, I'll let Ruby know you're staying over when she brings me my mid-morning coffee._ "

"Mmmmmm..." Emma mumbled. "Coffee sound's amazing right now, can you get her to bring me some?"

" _I'll see how much time she can get off._ " Regina said before the office phone began ringing " _I should get back to work, Emma, talk to you later._ "

"Okay, bye." Emma ended the all and slid her phone into her pocket, she grabbed a grape soda from the fridge and headed into the den, grabbing the TV and the Xbox controllers from their spot beside the TV, turning both devices on as she sat on the couch, folding her legs up against her, resting her soda in her lap, her legs crossed to keep the drink from falling when she opened it.

She winced, putting a hand on her stomach, rubbing the spot the baby was kicking, "Alright, kid, chill." Emma said and straightened her back, leaning half back against the sofa, relaxing slightly.

When the Xbox loaded, Emma signed into her profile and typed her code in before scrolling through to the games, starting up a game of 'Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3,' she settled in and started playing a solo match, working her level up to twenty-two from the seven it was on since she hadn't had the time to play it in quite some time, helping Henry with his homework whenever he stayed at her place, and the other half of the time, she'd be too exhausted to play whether it be from working too hard, or just the pregnancy.

 ** _~!~!~!~_**

Emma woke to the smell of food cooking and she looked around, momentarily confused, her heart thudded at the different surrounding until she remembered she was at Regina's, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, fixing her hair as best she could by running her fingers through it before stepping into the kitchen.

"Reg-" Emma's voice cracked and she cleared her throat before trying again. "Regina." She said, her voice coming out stronger now.

"Oh, Emma, you're awake." Regina smiled. "I came home for my lunch break and you were asleep in the den, so I made the bed up and well. You were transported by magic." Regina said, making Emma nod with her confused look going away as to how she had gotten upstairs.

"Regina, thank you for letting me crash here, I just, it's so lonely at my house, and, Henry likes it in this house better," Emma tucked her hands into her pockets, biting her lip, "I think he should stay here full time, he has all these tests coming up and will need to study and be in a quiet enviro, and I don't think if her were to be at my place will be good for him with a crying baby." She said as she looked at her son's other mother.

"That's silly, we're not going to leave you there alone," Ruby said as she walked into the kitchen, putting a milkshake in front of Emma. "Granny said to give this to you," Ruby explained and shrugged, walking around the counter to kiss Regina's cheek.

"But he-" Emma started but Regina held a hand up.

"Stay in the guest room here," Regina said without hesitation. "Ruby and I have discussed it, and if the town thinks you're doing this for us. Then it'll be better if you're staying here so we can help you if you need it, and you'll be better off here why you're having the dwarves work on your house for you, all that stuff in the air can't be good for you."

Emma looked at them shocked and nodded slowly. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, Em, besides, it'll be better to have a good friend around to hang out with on my days off because Regina works so much." Ruby chuckled and threw her arm around Emma's shoulder.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma was cutting her food into tiny pieces instead of eating, making the three other occupants at the table watch her.

Henry excused himself once he'd finished his meal, saying he was going up to finish his homework before bed.

When Henry was clear of the room, Ruby stood up, grabbing Regina's and her own plate, taking them to the kitchen, giving Regina a gesture that motioned her to talk to Emma.

"Miss Swan," Regina said Sharply, gaining Emma's attention, the blonde sitting up straighter, looking around.

"Wh-Sorry, Regina. I was off in my own world." She scooped a pile of food onto her fork, it was all so small now that there was barely any chewing involved, she leant back against the chair and swallowed hard, looking at her plate. "What did I miss?" She asked looking back up to Regina.

"Henry got a girl pregnant, Ruby is leaving me and I'm leaving town," Regina said and watched Emma's reaction.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma stood quickly. "Henry did what? Wait, Ruby can't leave you! And you can't leave me!"

Regina laughed softly and shook her head. "Sit down, Emma, I was just double checking you were listening to me this time. Henry has done nothing of a sort, Ruby and I are fine, and I'm not leaving town at all."

"That was mean," Emma pouted and sat back down, stroking her stomach, trying to calm the kicking baby.

"Ice-cream, anyone?" Ruby asked as she leant against the doorframe, watching the two women.

"No thank you, Dear." Regina smiled, looking up at her partner. "And Emma needs to finish her dinner before she can have any," Regina said playfully, but that made Emma realise she had a delicious home-cooked meal in front of her, with the promise of ice-cream at the end. She shovelled the food into her mouth quickly, feeling like she was back in the system once more, eating quickly before someone could steal the food from your plate.

The doorbell chimed through the house and Henry yelled out he'd get it as he was expecting a friend over to help with a group project.

"Uh, Mum," Henry called for the front door. "It's for you." He said hesitantly and Regina sniffed the air, growling lightly, heading towards the door.

"I'll handle this one," Ruby said, motioning Henry to go to his room when she got to the door, Henry was about to turn away when he saw Hansel coming up the path with a stack of books in his hand for their project, they both ran up to Henry's room out of the adults way.

Regina stuck her head out of the dining room to see why Ruby was so angry and she clenched her fists at the sight of the person standing at the door. "Come on, Emma, how about we go to the kitchen and get you some ice-cream?" Regina said as she took the blonde's half-empty plate.

"But you said-" Emma started and Regina chuckled.

"You're an adult you don't have to actually finish your meal to get ice-cream, Emma," Regina said and Emma stared at her dinner plate, making Regina realise she probably would like to finish her meal anyway. "You can eat in the kitchen, I'll make you a sundae, I'll need your help to tell me what to put on it," Regina said and headed towards the kitchen, Emma a few steps behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat at the kitchen bench, she hadn't really paid much attention to who was at the door seeing at Regina was making her a giant sundae, but something in her, most likely the baby kicking her bladder made her get up.

"I just need to use the bathroom," the blonde said to a distracted Regina, whom only nodded.

Emma exited the kitchen and went towards the bathroom, only to hear her name being called, she turned quickly and saw Killian trying to make his way passed Ruby to enter the mansion, she frowned and made her way over to the two of them and looked at Killian angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, Swan, for our child." He said with that disgusting smirk.

"It's not ours, it's Ruby's and Regina's child," Emma lied. "And if you had stuck around long enough after I said I was pregnant, you would have found that out. I'm carrying it for them." She frowned and pushed him away from the doorway, his hand catching on the frame to stop himself, but he only fell sideways into a rose-bush from the force the blonde had in her.

"Blimey, Swan, that's some muscle you got there." He said as he slowly got back up, wincing as he pulled a few thorns from his side, and from his ass.

"And you wouldn't get to come back into my life even if it was ours, you made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me or this child, the burn marks from you running away proved that."

Emma turned away from the pirate, heading back in the door, going up the few steps into the foyer before heading towards the bathroom.

Ruby locked the door and headed towards the kitchen where she smelt her girlfriend and smiled watching as Regina made five sundaes, remembering Henry had a friend over at the last minute. "Boys," Regina called hearing Henry's door creak open.

"Yes, mum?" He called down the stairs.

"I made sundaes for everyone, you can eat in the den if you two would like a study break," Regina said as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs to see Henry with his head poked out from his room.

"We'll be down in a minute, Hansel, I mean, Nic, is just packing up his stuff so he can go soon," Henry said as he looked back into his room and nodded at something his friend said.

"He can stay over if he'd like," Regina said before heading back into the kitchen just as Emma was digging into her sundae.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mayor Mills." Henry's friend Hansel, who preferred his curse name, Nicholas, said.

"Please, Dear, you may call me Regina." Regina chuckled and slid two sundaes towards the teens, watching as Henry led his friend into the den like his mother said they could.

"Gay," Emma whispered to herself as she watched them walk off, 'accidentally' bumping hands.

Ruby laughed at that and looked at the blonde. "You see it too? Regina doesn't believe me." Ruby whispered.

Regina looked at them suspiciously and rose an eyebrow when they both looked at the mayor and sat up straighter, acting innocent. "What are you two talking about?" She asked, delicately eating her sundae.

"Boys," Emma shrugged and looked at Ruby.

"Well, you're not wrong," Ruby chuckled and looked to her partner once more. "But we were talking about Henry and Ni-"

"My son-" Regina started but Emma interrupted.

"Our!"

"Right, Our son isn't dating a boy, he would have told us. He knows we'd support him through anything."

"Oh, Regina, even if he was dating him, he doesn't have to say anything, he's allowed his privacy, and-"

"But I am dating him," Henry said from the kitchen's doorway. "And we're keeping it a secret because his sister is disgusted by gay's, and his father isn't accepting of it either."

"Well, we accept you," Emma said, standing up, wrapping her arms around her son, tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you Henry, that took guts kid, speaking up like that. You're a good kid."

"Pregnancy hormones," Ruby whispered at Henry's confused look.

"Oh," Henry said and nodded, stepping back from the blonde's embrace. "I should get back to Nic, I only came in to get the caramel sauce," Henry grabbed the sauce from the counter top and walked back towards the den.

* * *

Emma made her way up the stairs later that night after helping Regina with the dishes and saying goodnight to the mayor, Ruby was already asleep, as she had to open the diner the next morning.

Emma stopped by Henry's door and knocked lightly on the frame of it, waiting to hear anything about if she could enter or not.

"Come in," Henry called from the other side and Emma pushed the door open after turning the knob, looking over at her son.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Henry," The blonde said as she looked at Nic who was already asleep on her son's bed, Henry having made a fold up cot upon the floor, the teen standing from where he tucked the blanket in, he walked over to Emma and hugged her.

"Goodnight, ma," Henry smiled as he pulled away.

Emma went to turn away but Henry caught her wrist. "You're brave, Ma, I hope you know that what you did with Killian was a brave thing, I'm proud of you, he wasn't good enough for you anyway, I never said anything because I knew you were happy, but I'm happy that you got rid of him." He said and hugged his mother tightly once more.


End file.
